


Lollipop

by dying_deist



Series: On Earth As It Is In Hell [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Brief Sexy Moment, Crack, Licking and Sucking, Lollipop Smuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: Water just wanted to savour his lollipop in peace.





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear enough this drabble is about lollipops. Based on a silly HC that I came up with a while ago.  
> Despite being added to "On Earth As It Is In Hell" series this is a stand-alone fic, it just happens to be inserted in the same universe of the other fics.
> 
> Thanks @copias_gloves for the beta work <3
> 
> P.s.: credits to @catacombsaint for coming up with the nickname "Dewdrop"

Water had just recently found a new addiction: lollipops. He had the privilege to try one during the last tour and he couldn’t take the experience off his mind since then. When they were back at the abbey he rushed to find Special Ghoul, whom he knew that could provide the ghouls many human things, like food, beverage, apparels, among other things. 

“Do you have lollipops by any chance?” Water asked in a whisper when he met Special at the agreed place near the entrance for the dungeons. It was already nighttime and the poor light made it difficult for the bassist to see the other ghoul hiding in the shadows.

“Of course, they’re highly requested around here.” Special handed a small bag to Water. “There are many flavours in there.”

The bassist opened the bag and took a look into it, counting around thirty round lollipops. His eyes glistened and his mouth watered at the sight of such goods. “How much for all of them? I don’t have human money with me...” 

He knew that asking for something from Special would have a cost, and even though Water knew beforehand that he’d not have how to pay for it with money, he wanted to give it a try nevertheless.

“It’s fine, you’re a band ghoul, you can give me something very special.” The ghoul shrugged and searched for something inside another bag.

“W-what would that be?” Water wasn’t sure of what the other meant, he was afraid that maybe the price for the candies could be too high for him. He surely loved sweets and would do many things to get his hands on some, but even his passion had limits.

Special took a glass container from the bag and Water frowned in confusion behind his mask. “Just breathe out into this.” Special instructed him as he opened the lid and placed the container under the nose of Water’s mask.

“What? Why?” What could be so special about his breath? Maybe the other ghoul planned to use it for some weird ritual? He had so many questions...

“Just do it.” Special sighed and swinging the jar impatiently.

Water still had doubts about what the ghoul asked him to do, but he decided to obey after all. He exhaled the air inside the container and Special quickly closed the lid again.

“What was that for?” The bassist tilted his head.

“Oh, you have no idea how much the fans would pay to be in possession of your breath.” The ghoul let out a cryptic giggle while packing his bag.

“This is… I don’t know what to think.” The idea of someone paying for a jar of air sounded too weird for Water. He didn’t expect human beings to have such odd likes.

“You’d better not think much into this, just enjoy your lollipops.” Special waved to the bassist and spun on his heels, disappearing into the shadows.

Everything felt so strange, but Water decided to follow Special’s advice and took his time savouring a strawberry lollipop on his way back inside the ghouls’ building. He sat on the big couch in the common living room, took off his shoes and stretched his legs over the soft seat, the bag of candies resting on his lap.

Closing his eyes, Water hummed in appreciation of the taste of the candy, sucking on the ball and spinning the stick between his lips. When the opened his eyes again he almost choked on the lollipop at the sight of a ghoul standing behind the couch, watching him. He felt his body tensing up and he hurried to sit up straight, planting his feet on the cold floor and hissing when he felt the temperature.

“Chill, dude. It’s me.” Chuckling, Dewdrop held his hands up in a sign for the bassist to calm down.

“Dew! Oh, Satan.” Water let out a heavy sigh as he clutched his own chest, feeling his fast heartbeats. He took off his mask and put it on the small table in front of the couch.

“I’m no Satan, but you hit pretty close.” Dewdrop also removed his mask as he walked around the couch, resting the metal piece beside Water’s. He had a smug smile on his face as he placed a knee on the seat next to Water and a hand on the backrest behind the bassist, hovering over him. “What is this?” He asked lowering his head, his gaze fixed on the bag of candies.

“Lollipops.” Water offered a mint-flavoured one to him. “You just need to suck the ball like this.” The bassist happily demonstrated how to enjoy the candy and Dewdrop arched an eyebrow.

“I like to suck balls.” He sat too close to Water, his sides pressed against the ghoul’s, who blushed when he realized the innuendo.

The guitarist looked at the lollipop Water gave him and studied the greenish packaging for a moment before dropping it onto his lap. Water thought that the candy had just slipped from the small ghoul’s hand, so he was taken off guard when Dewdrop grabbed the end of his stick and pulled the lollipop from his mouth. “This one is mine...” Water shyly complained, he wasn’t expecting the ghoul to bluntly steal his candy when he had given him one all for himself just now.

Dewdrop’s intense blue eyes were fixed on the red ball, he found it oddly interesting and gave it an experimental lick, running the sugary bead between the forked tip of his tongue. He felt a mix of sweet and slightly sour taste and pulled the candy out. “Fascinating.” He said.

“Right?! I still need to try the other flavours, but this one is already one of the best things I’ve-” Water’s excited babbling was cut off by Dewdrop putting the lollipop back into the bassist’s mouth. 

Water looked at him in confusion and was about to mumble something when the guitarist started rubbing the ball up and down Water’s tongue. Despite not understanding Dewdrop’s behaviour, the bassist actually enjoyed the sensation of the candy being pressed against his soft tongue, feeling as if his flesh was being massaged. He met Dewdrop’s gaze for an instant, that was when he noticed a lustful glisten in the other’s piercing eyes and realization soon hit him.

The guitarist pulled the candy back a little, just enough to trap it between Water’s reddish lips before pushing forward again, carefully thrusting the ball back and forth into the bassist’s mouth, who accidently let out a muffled moan. That didn’t go unnoticed by Dewdrop, who tilted his head and smirked, taking the lollipop out accompanied by a string of saliva, which hung at Water’s bottom lip.

Dewdrop brought his face to the other’s and darted his tongue out to lick the ghoul’s lips, humming appreciatively at the sweet taste. Water felt his body starting to heat up at the contact, especially when Dewdrop slipped his tongue inside his mouth, licking Water’s flesh and around his teeth before moving away, capturing the bassist’s bottom lip in the process just to suck on it one last time. 

“You taste better than any candy.” The guitarist winked at him before getting up and collecting his mask again. “But I will keep this one.” He grabbed the mint lollipop and put it inside his pocket. “See ya.” Smirking, he put on his mask and went upstairs, leaving Water confused and aroused alone in the living room.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, nothing too important, I just wanted to write this scene, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
